Fingers Stained Red
by Hikaru-aka-Hikaru
Summary: Sasuke's birthday oneshot from my fren. Hikaru has been hurt lately and Sasuke wants to find out why. He didn't like Hikaru's answer at first... From Sasuke's POV.


**Fingers Stained Red**

Author's Note: This is for my friend. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard several muffled oaths coming from Hikaru's room. I ignored them and continued walking down the corridor. I heard a frustrated wail.

The door slammed open and Hikaru stormed out, closing the door roughly behind her. **There goes another few 50 dollars from my wallet. **I thought, examining the huge crack on the door. **In fact, why should I bother about whether she has a proper door?**

**-Because you love her.-**

**Shut up, conscience.**

**-Not a hmph today huh?-**

**Hmph.**

**-Sasuke and Hikaru sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.-**

**Shut up!**

**-Uchiha Hikaru, nice ring eh?-**

**You know, I'll seriously consider killing myself to get rid of you.**

**-Hikaru, Hikaru, where art thou Hikaru?-**

**It's useless talking to you!**

**-Here comes your red-haired princess.-**

"Sasuke?" Hikaru asked, shuffling her feet nervously. Something that didn't become her. "Did you by any chance, see what was in my room?"

"No." I replied. Hikaru looked up in relief and poked my forehead.

"Don't go in okay?!" She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. My heart pounded and a burning sensation crept over my cheeks. "Why should I?"

Hikaru frowned and put on an irresistible pout. "Please…." I sighed. She just knew all my weaknesses.

"Fine." She jumped and gave me another grin. "Thank you!"

**-Just a little pout and my little Sasuke was wrapped around her little finger… It's called love… Love….-**

**I really wish I can tie you to my ceiling fan and watch you spin to your death.**

**-I hate to ruin such a sweet dream but you don't have a ceiling fan.-**

**Hmph.**

Hikaru had many personalities. She could be cut – wait – childish, at times, she was mature. I'd seen her annoyed, I'd seen her angry. She was arguementive, being easily provoked. And extremely bad and short-tempered.

That did not answer my question, what on earth was she doing behind the door?

The same thing occurred every morning after that day.

I watched as the poor piece of wood baring my entry grew on more cracks.

One day of training, I noticed that Hikaru's fingers were bandaged.

"Show me."

"Show you what, Sasuke?" Hikaru tossed the last shuriken.

"Your wounds."

"No." I pounced on top of her and both of us fell on the grass, me on top of her, caging her in between my arms.

"Show me."

"Show you what, Sasuke?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hikaru." I narrowed my onyx eyes, using a tone of voice to signal that I wanted no nonsense. I bent down to whisper in her ear but before I could, I heard someone clear his throat behind us and I turned.

Naruto and Sakura were glancing away, embarrassed and Kakashi apologised. "We're… erm… very sorry to interrupt the both of you… but… erm…"

A bit confused, I pondered over what made all of them so embarrassed when I realised what me and Hikaru looked as though we were doing.

I was on top of her.

And both of us were breathing heavily.

Her hair was untidy and my hitai-ate had somehow fallen off during training.

I had looked as though I was kissing her ear when I bent down to whisper in it.

We looked as though we were…

Hikaru and I sprang apart, waving our hands. "No! It's not what you think!" We shouted in unison.

"Sasuke, I know that restoring your clan is part of your dream but," Kakashi's eyes traveled from me to Hikaru. "I didn't think you would begin so soon."

"Sasuke, take good care of Hikaru nee-chan okay?"

"No, Naruto-chan, it's not what you think!" Hikaru cried out. Naruto smiled at her, his blue eyes showing happiness.

"Hikaru-chan, I treat you like my sister, so of course I hope you choose well. If you choose Sasuke, I'll respect anyone you choose." Naruto's smile changed into a scowl as he met my gaze. "Sasuke, if you break her heart, I'll break your head."

"Sasuke," Sakura voiced. "Be happy with Hikaru." Hikaru's fingers clenched and I knew what was coming.

Hikaru's temper snapped.

"I do not, do not like Sasuke, I am not making out with him and I never said I chose him as my boyfriend! And no, I'm not seeing him! You just caught us in an awkward position!" A few trees burst into flames as Hikaru's eyes deepened to scarlet for a moment. Finally getting her pent-up frustration out, she took a deep breath and the flames withdrew, leaving a few scorched piles of ashes where majestic trees used to stand.

"One day, I'm going to learn how not to leak my power to the surroundings." She muttered. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had taken the opportunity Hikaru's commotion caused to flee. "I'm going back first."

"Ah." I plopped back on the grass. It wasn't until the sun had set did I realise that she had not shown me her wounds.

Today, I am going to ask her. Yeah, my patience can't take the strain any longer. I reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. It's better to be on her good side if I want her to tell me something. That girl is freakishly stubborn. If she didn't want to tell you something, better give up, before she explodes.

I knocked the door softly, and there was no reply. "Hikaru?" I called. A few sobs answered me.

Hikaru often cried, but she always did it for a reason. Worry twisted my heart violently, and on cue, the irritating voice came back.

-**Little Sasuke grew up… He now has a feeling of worry for his precious darling. Go on, gather her in your arms and comfort her with your embrace.-**

**How, on earth, did a sickening romantic end up as my conscience?!**

**-Because I'm you. You really wanna do it, don't you? Then do it!- **My conscience gave me a push and I entered Hikaru's room against my will.

She was sitting on the floor, clutching a huge piece of ebony silk and next to her laid a piece of velvet. In one hand was a needle and bandaged fingers were holding it, the bandages turning red. "I won't be able to finish it in time…" She murmured, tears staining the silk even darker.

"Hikaru." I called, another time. The red-haired girl glanced up, and hurriedly tucked the cloths away. "Don't bother, I saw it." I knelt down beside her.

I took one hand up and lifted it to my eye level. "This is why you're bleeding?" She nodded. I removed the bandages and sucked one long slender finger. The metallic taste of blood entered my mouth. "Who is it for?"

Hikaru blushed furiously. "It's… It's… for…"

"Don't attempt to lie. I know when you do."

"It's… for someone special." She whispered, eyes lightening up as she spoke of that person. "He's extremely nice, but acts as though he's not. He's smart, he's strong and handsome. He pretends he's cold but is really sweet. He had a tragic past, and I wish that I can draw him out of it." Then, she glanced down at the cloth she was holding. "I won't be able to finish it in time…"

I stood up, and stalked out of her room without saying another word, slamming the door shut behind me. It got decorated with a few huge cracks, but at the moment I didn't really care if the Uchiha mansion came crashing down around my ears.

When I came out of the compound, I saw a tree used for shuriken training. Perfect.

I punched it, and the piece of nature gave way. I was jealous.

Uchiha Sasuke, jealous of a guy that was extremely nice, smart, strong, handsome, sweet and had a tragic past.

**-How naïve can you get?-**

**What do you want?!**

**-You have no idea who she's talking about.-**

**No.**

**-Sigh-**

**Tell me who she's talking about! Get back here! **For once my conscience was silent, just when I didn't want it to be.

Another tree gave way.

Today.

One of the most hated days of the year.

Bite me.

Today's my birthday.

I opened the front door, and a huge horde of presents came flooding in, leaving the receiver drowning in a sea of ribbons, boxes and paper.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Green eyes peered at me. After much of a struggle, both of us managed to jam the door shut. I leaned against it and slid to the floor.

"Hey Sasuke, we have to get ready. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei would be coming to celebrate your birthday."

"I don't see what's so important about birthdays. They're just another day of the week." I retorted coldly. Hikaru averted her gaze, but not before I saw how hurt she felt. I took the verse "giving a cold shoulder" to a whole new level with Hikaru.

Jealousy was such a bitter feeling.

The mansion felt empty. Too empty. There was laughter and cheers half an hour ago. But even that was not enough to warm the bitterness of my heart.

Hikaru talked very little throughout the birthday celebrations. And I spent the whole day feeling guilty, snapping at her whenever she spoke to me.

The rest noticed our change in attitude but pretended not to notice it. Finally, Hikaru couldn't take it and fled. Naruto shot me a meaningful look and went after her.

Everyone went home after that, leaving me and Hikaru. I opened the door to my room, kicking a few presents to one side. One wrapped in a navy blue ribbon caught my eye.

It was the same ribbon Hikaru uses for tring her back when it got on her nerves. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a look. I pulled off the ribbon irritably and tore open the wrapping.

A box stared back at me. I removed the cover and black silk greeted me, a very recognisable piece of silk. I lifted it out, and ran my fingers on the inside. Velvet. Spreading the cloth on the bed, I realsied that there was an Uchiha paper fan embroided on the back.

It was a cloak, very professionally done. The intricate seams were so close it seemed to br non-existent. Something that would have maths to make.

"I won't be able to finish it in time…" Hikaru's words rang in my head.

**I screwed up.**

**Screwed up real bad.**

**I had hurt her feelings because I was jealous of who she described. She meant me.**

**But, not my fault. Like since I when was I extremely nice, smart, strong and handsome? I hurt her, many times. Hurt her till she cried.**

A note fell out of the cloak when I pulled it off the bed.

_Omodetou, Sasuke. (Happy birthday, Sasuke.)_

**How could I… How could I push away the person who cared for me… Who I cared for.**

I ran out of the room to Hikaru's, kicking open the door. She wasn't there. The only place I could think of was the forest where we did our training. Not caring how stupid I look, I grabbed the cloak and sprinted off to look for her.

Just as I expected, she was there, throwing her weapon at a poor tree. She picked her kunai from the floor and gripped it too hard.

The weapon cracked and fizzed to a pile of smoking ashes. Screaming in frustration, Hikaru sank to her knees and began to cry.

Looking at her bloodstained bandages on her fingers constricted my heart with guilt. "Hikaru."

The girl with emerald-green eyes started at the sound of her name. Emerald-green eyes that were brimming with tears. "What do you want Sasuke?! Go away." She wiped the back of her hand savagely across her orbs but liquid still kept falling.

"Hikaru, I…"

"Go away, Sasuke. I don't want to ruin your birthday. But not that you cared right?! After all, 'birthdays are only another day of the week'." I cringed at the venomous words she threw back at me. God, it still made me wince when I thought of the way I treated her.

"Hikaru, listen." She turned her face away from me. Slipping my fingers under her chin, I maintained a fierce grip so that she looked into my eyes. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"You're asking me," Hikaru repeated the words I said slowly. "What can you do to make me forgive you?"

"Ah."

"Sasuke, are you Naruto in disguise?" She asked, and I replied her with my signature scowl.

"Well… You can start by saying you're sorry."

"I… I…"

"I knew it! You can't even say you're sorry!" Hikaru jerked her face away from my grip and stood up to leave. I did what my heart longed to do.

I pulled her down to me, so that she was kneeling down between my bended knees and pressed against my body. Taken aback by our sudden closeness, she blushed lightly. I could feel the quickened beating of her heart against my chest.

I framed her face with my hands and whispered the words she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Immediately making up for her previous display of weakness, Hikaru snapped at me. "Don't think that that is - !"

Not letting her finish her sentence, I forced my mouth on hers, pushing wildly with my tongue. As if she had been longing for this, Hikaru replied with equal fervour, her hot breath melding with mine. Our tongues fought, neither willing to give way.

When we finally broke apart, I smirked and licked my lips. "So am I forgiven?"

"You know what, Sasuke? You talk way too much." Hikaru kissed me, her fists crumpling the front of my shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"If you think it's a no, you better call yourself an idiot."

"I am already one…" I sighed as I turned Hikaru so that I was able to kiss the back of her head. "How on earth did I fall head over heels in love with a kuniachi wannabe?"

"Don't call me a kuniachi wannabe, you shinobi wannabe." She murmured, pulling the discarded cloak towards her. "Come, let's see if this fits."

Hikaru half-dragged, half-pulled me up. Gently, she wrapped the cloak around me and laced the ribbons around my neck. "I love you Sasuke."

A whisper of her voice spoke it so soft that if a gentle breeze had blown, the words would have flown away. "I love you too Hikaru."

I kissed her again, both of us dancing a sweet dance in the moonlight.

Love was such a sweet feeling.

FIN


End file.
